


Hurt

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Toby about to reconcile after Ronnie's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

”You’re hurting,” says Toby.  
“No. It’s nothing,” says Chris, tension gathered in his shoulders.  
“You’re hurt and angry and you’re pacing the pod like a loon. It’s driving me crazy.”  
“Crazy, huh?” chuckles Chris.  
“Crazier. Stop it. Talk to me.”  
“We are talking.”  
“Very funny. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“You fucked half of Oz.”  
“Oh, that. Well you killed those guys,” says Toby and huffs.  
“I did. Had to send a message. Nobody touches what’s mine.”  
Another huff.  
“You gave me away. You said you didn’t give a shit what I did.”  
“I lied.”  
“Yeah. And because I’m a mindreader I’m supposed to know that.”  
“Nah. But you know me, you know I’m full of shit.”  
“You left me.”  
“I was upset.”  
“Do you want me to leave now?”  
“Jesus, Toby, no. I love you. When have I not loved you?”  
“ When you broke me for Vern.”  
“I loved you then too.”  
“Maybe you did.”  
“I love you and I keep seeing you with those guys.”  
“Yeah. It’s in the past Chris. They are dead.”  
“Fine. Then I’m not angry.”  
“Liar, liar pants on fire,” sang Toby.  
“We’re talking too much.”  
“Yeah. Come over here and fuck me so I wont go and fuck someone else.”  
“You fucker..”  
“Yeah. That’s the idea.”  
“Yeah,” says Chris.  
“Kiss me.”  
“Slut,” says Chris and kisses him hard on the mouth. Toby kisses back, hands all over his lover.  
Chris pushes him against the wall, and Toby goes with him, not letting go.


End file.
